Love Story
by Animic
Summary: Lily and Scorpius are secretely together. Based off of Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' One-Shot


**Love Story**

**This story was based off of Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' song. The parts that are underlined are quotes that are exact or alterted that are from the song. [I do not own the song or the characters.]**

_One-Shot_

Lily opened the dormitory door as quietly as she could with one of her arms through a coat and the other struggling to get inside the coat as well. She shut the door and stepped lightly down the stairs. A couple of the portraits shook awake and glared at Lily for the intrusion but she didn't care. Lily went quietly through the fat lady portrait and looked from left to right to check for the caretaker, Crabbe. No sign of him, thankfully.

"Where are you headed so late at night?" The fat lady asked, clearly annoyed that she was awakened in the middle of the night.

Lily frowned a bit at the fat lady and put her finger up to her mouth to shush the portrait. The fat lady frowned and put her hands on her hips. She was dead if they knew what she was about to do or where she was about to go or who she was going to see. She had to be silent otherwise her family would kill her.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Lily whispered with her wand pointed at a blank packet of parchment. It was her 15th birthday present last year from her father. He had gotten it when he was 15 and he gave it to her. It had saved her butt many times. Lily had a problem with roaming around the castle, getting into trouble, and of course exploring Hogwarts. She was very much like her father, as she was told.

Among the blank packet of parchment, a map of Hogwarts school suddenly appeared and a smile appeared on Lily's face as she realized that no one was currently on the great staircase except for one person. Which happened to be the one person she didn't mind seeing on here. Lily lowered the map and put her wand into her back pocket before she descended the first flight of stairs.

Scorpius walked through the dungeons of the school late at night. Normally, students were afraid of their caretaker, Crabbe, but his father was good friends with him as a boy so he didn't really mind that much.

He looked down at a piece of parchment that he had been carrying with him the entire time and smiled. It was from Lily.

**Scorpius, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting at the Quidditch pitch tonight****. **

The problem with being with Lily was that his father and her father were extreme enemies. They seemed to have gotten over their grudge later on but, nevertheless, Mr. Potter seemed to still be cold to his father. It was worth it to be with her.

He looked up at the grand staircase but saw no sign of her. Maybe she was already down there or maybe she hadn't left yet. He knew she would come, though. Scorpius exited the Hogwarts school and walked all through the grounds to the Quidditch Pitch. No one was there yet. He started to walk towards a bench.

"Ready to duel, Malfoy?" Lily said from behind him with a grin on her face and her wand taken out, pointed at Scorpius's chest.

Scorpius turned around and smiled, playing alone. He drew his wand and pointed it at Lily with a grin on his face. "Scared, Potter?"

"You wish," Lily said, holding a laugh. She put away her wand and jumped into Scorpius's arms, squeezing him tightly. Scorpius held her in his arms and kissed the side of her head.

He let her down gently onto the soft grass and smiled softly. Her eyes were so beautiful. Lily smiled back into his soft, warm eyes.

"I knew you'd come," Lily whispered calmly.

"'Course I came," Scorpius replied, putting a bit of her silky black hair behind her ear.

Scorpius and Lily met at Hogwarts, obviously, with a born grudge. Their families were arch enemies so naturally, Lily and her brothers always picked on Scorpius and vice versa. Scorpius was actually a lot like his father in many ways, but a lot different in others. He has a short temper, has a lot of pride, but is not as prejudice as Draco was. He did hate the Potters at first. His victim was usually Albus because Albus was in his year but as the years went on, he started to pick on James and Lily. Mostly because he competed against them frequently in Quidditch and everyone got terribly competitive.

However, everyone says that opposites attract. Scorpius and Lily started to develop a crush on each other. A lot of things sparked between them but they ended up keeping it a secret and it still is. They had been secretly dating for four months now and no one had found out.

"Are we crazy, here?" Lily asked, burying her head in Scorpius's shoulder.

Scorpius laid his head on top of Lily's and smirked. "Probably. But, no one's found out yet,"

"Lily?" Someone asked from behind her. Lily turned around and saw no one, looking frantically up at Scorpius. He widened his eyes and shrugged. They had no idea who it was.

"Yes?" Lily asked with a tint of fear in her voice.

James appeared removing a dark red cloak from atop him and stood, glaring at Scorpius. Lily should have known. Her father had given James and Albus his invisibility cloak. James must have heard her or something. James suddenly pulled out his wand and walked towards Scorpius with his wand raised towards Scorpius's neck but Lily tugged on James's arm, pulling it down.

"What are you doing with my sister down here, Malfoy?" James sneered at Scorpius.

"Nothing," Scorpius whined with his hands put in the air. Lily groaned. Not only did Scorpius inherit his father's pride and temper, his also inherited his bravery which wasn't very much.

James shoved Lily away and put his wand in front of Scorpius's neck and turned his head towards Lily. "Lily, what were you thinking? This is Malfoy!"

Lily scrunched her face up a bit. She truly didn't know what to say. "Look, he's not what you think, James."

James rolled his eyes. "Please, he's Malfoy. Remember Malfoy, Lily? The guy that's tortured our family all the way to our fathers time. Maybe even our grandfathers. Bloody git."

Lily looked at Scorpius who hadn't said a word and sighed. "Yes, I've heard the stories, James. Please, _please, _don't tell father," Lily begged. She pulled on James's arm once more to prevent it from aiming at Scorpius. Scorpius stepped back away from James. James was older than Scorpius and was a pretty short-tempered guy.

"Don't tell father?" He snarled at his sister. James took one look at Scorpius and spit on the ground next to his feet. "You better pray dad doesn't kill you, Lily, because I'm telling him. If you were doing what I think you two were doing down here, then he needs to know," James glared at Scorpius. "I'll deal with you later."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Lily sat in the Great Hall sitting by herself. She saw Scorpius sitting down not too far away from her and sighed. James had been keeping an extra close watch on them every since he caught the two of them together. He had told everyone in the family too. He told Albus, of course, Rose, and Hugo.

Rose was suddenly sitting next to Lily and heave a sigh. "I don't blame you. He's very attractive."

Lily glared at Rose and shook out of her gaze. It wasn't the fact that he was attractive that made her cling to him so. It was the adventure. The fact that she knew what she was doing was wrong but it was exciting. He was so interesting to be around and had so many stories of his father. He loved his father so very much. It was so cute the way he bragged about him. Lily had only heard horrible stories about Draco Malfoy but he didn't sound so bad when Scorpius described him.

"You think I like him because of his looks?" Lily asked angrily.

Rose shrugged. "A little bit. Come on, I know you. The minute you find something dangerous to do, you do it. And if dating Scorpius Malfoy isn't dangerous to do, then I don't know what is."

"At first it was like that, I suppose. But it's so much more than that," Lily sighed and looked over at Scorpius who looked back. He seemed to be just as disappointed as she was.

Rose rolled her eyes and scoffed a bit. "I don't get it. Lily, come on, he's a Malfoy. The Malfoy's _hate_ the Potters and the Weasley's. Your father was his fathers arch enemy. Don't tell me you'd rather risk your family for him."

I looked over at Rose and frowned. "I'd rather have both, honestly."

Rose was slightly more immature than Lily. She was in her year and they got along great, but she wasn't as interested in romance as Lily was. Rose was very smart just as her mother was and didn't have time to be adventurous and daring. She didn't understand the way Lily's brain worked.

Suddenly, owls started pouring through the Great Hall dropping this and that. Rose got a daily prophet from her mother, Lily got a letter from her father, and when Lily looked up she saw a scarlet letter land in Scorpius's hands. He looked up at Lily with tortured eyes. He lipped the words 'your father' and Lily gasped.

Lily quickly opened her letter and read it quickly. She wasn't at all surprised to read her fathers words.

Lily,

James told me what you and that horrible Malfoy kid were up to. I must say I am terribly disappointed. Your befriending the enemy. Have I not told you the horrible stories of the Malfoy's? Just because Draco and I don't bicker like we used to doesn't mean it erases all the horrible tragedies they produced. I must disapprove and therefore forbid you to be in that kind of a relationship.

I sent a letter to your 'boyfriend' to teach him some manners. I apologize in advance but it had to be done.

-Your father

Lily looked up at Scorpius who was holding the scarlet letter that her father had warned her about. Lily frowned a bit and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and looked down at her plate, playing with her food. She knew she would hear what was to be said eventually. Three seconds later, the letter exploded and she knew he had opened it.

**I hate to yell at a Hogwarts student but I'm warning you for the first and last time to ****stay away from Lily****! She's a Potter, you're a Malfoy. Let's keep it that way! **

**Lily! This is for your own good. You stay away from him too! **

Lily dropped her silverware on her plate and stood up angrily. She stormed out of the Great Hall with many people whispering and staring at her. Lily glared back at them and burst out onto the grounds.

Tiny tears started to roll down her cheeks as she sat against the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. She wiped the tears off of her face and when she looked up, she saw Scorpius standing at the door. He walked towards her and sat down next to her without a word.

But Lily had to speak. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Scorpius. I mean, you're a Malfoy and I'm just a scarlet letter." Lily mumbled, twiddling her fingers. "It's not worth it if he keeps telling us to stay away from each other."

Scorpius tried to smile but failed quite terribly. He picked up her hand and squeezed it gently. "If we want it to happen, then it's worth it."

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

A young hooded witch opened the door as quietly as she could and ran away from the house she had just exited with her wand in her hand. Numerous miles away, A young hooded wizard unlocked the gate in front of the Manor and ran away from the huge mansion with his wand also in his hand. Minutes later, both area's were presented with a loud 'CRACK' and the wizard and witch disappeared.

They appeared just outside a cavern named The Leaky Cauldron and sat down at one of the tables. Each of them removed their hoods and kissed softly.

Lily and Scorpius had been secretly seeing each other still. For the most part. All of Lily's brothers and cousins knew about the relationship except her parents had no idea.

"This is ridiculous, Scorpius. I keep waiting for you but my father will never let anything happen," Lily mumbled and sighed, laying her arms on the table.

Scorpius just smiled and looked up at Lily. He lifted her chin up with his fingers and suddenly got out of his chair. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,

"Marry me, Lily, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. Baby, just say yes." 

Lily smiled widely and jumped out of her chair, hugging Scorpius tightly while she screamed 'Yes!'.


End file.
